


[Giroud/Lloris] Elfe

by ssalpaca



Series: Tales [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 某濒临灭绝的精灵族试图借助人类基因繁衍后代，未果。精灵：小小的长翅膀的那种。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969525





	[Giroud/Lloris] Elfe

洛里大半夜被蚊子吵醒了。

他用被子蒙住脑袋，然而嗡嗡声依旧清晰可闻，甚至听起来越来越近。

他伸出手试图赶走这个恼人的小虫子，结果却意外听到一声“诶呀”，声音虽然很小，但毫无疑问是男人的嗓音。

强烈的恐惧感涌上心头，他既不敢动也不敢出声，只是把被子露出一条缝，悄悄留意着周围的动静。

一抹淡蓝的光照亮了他并不宽阔的视野。

小小的身影散发着柔和的光芒，轻盈地降落在他眼前。稍微适应了光线他才看清这个小家伙——穿着白色的长袍，有着一头棕色短发和蓝眼睛，耳朵是尖的，背后是像蜻蜓一样的翅膀，也带点蓝色。

“你好。”小家伙微微屈身向他行礼，“我是Olivier Jonathan Giroud，简称Ollie。如你所见，是精灵族。”

洛里惊讶地说不出话。就算亲眼看到，他也很难相信只应存在于童话传说中的小精灵会出现在自己面前。

“你是一个被选中、优秀的人类。我来找你，是因为你被荣幸地赋予了与我一同延续生命的重大使命。”名为吉鲁的小精灵像是看穿了他没听懂，又解释道，“换个通俗的说法，我是来和你生孩子的。”

洛里觉得自己一定是睡糊涂了，在做梦。

他用手指试探了一下，小精灵的高度大概有十五公分，小手握住他的指尖，传来微弱的触感。

这个梦过于荒诞又过于真实，但他还是更想回归睡眠。

洛里轻轻地将小精灵抓在手中，重量轻的像根羽毛。小家伙没有反抗，歪着头趴在他的手指上：

“你还没回答我呢。”

洛里径直走到窗边，打开窗户：“你绝对找错人了。”

窗外的风吹得小精灵睁不开眼，洛里有点于心不忍，又默默地关上窗。

“有什么事白天再说，现在我要睡觉，请不要再打扰我。”

不知是不是被他刚才的举动吓到了，小精灵乖乖地点了点头。

第二天早晨起床时洛里没见到小精灵。

果然是梦。他既释然又遗憾地想。

走进厨房他发现冰箱没关严，刚一打开就有个白乎乎的东西哆嗦着飞了出来，跌跌撞撞地钻进他的衣领。

胸口的寒意让他忍不住打了个激灵。

“你跑去冰箱里做什么？”

衣服里传来闷闷的声音：“我闻到了食物的味道。”

洛里烤好吐司，抹上果酱，终于缓过来的小家伙从他的领口探出脑袋：

“我可以吃吗？”

“可以。”洛里把抹匀的吐司放在盘子上。

小精灵吉鲁吃完了整片吐司，还喝了一小杯牛奶，接过他递来的纸巾擦了擦嘴。

“你还挺能吃。”

“飞行消耗很大的。”吉鲁手上多出一个文件夹，“确认过了，我没有找错人。Hugo Hadrien Dominique Lloris，出生于1986年12月26日。第一次性行为是在——”

“停。”洛里急忙打断他，“为什么你会知道这些？”

“为了保证种族的繁衍，我们当然要精心选择合适的人选。我这儿你的资料很全的，还包括惯用体位、尺——”

“好了不用再说了。”洛里捂住脸，信息泄露的时代真可怕。

“这回你总该相信我了吧？”吉鲁眨眨眼。

信归信，但洛里认为有明显不合理的地方：“精灵一族不是最讲究血统的吗？”

“都什么年代了，不要再提那种陈旧的观念。”吉鲁摆摆手，“追求血统纯正的结果就是精灵族数量持续递减，照这么下去，再过几百年估计就灭绝了。”

“所以找上了数量庞大的人类？可是几百年后人类都不一定还在这儿。”

“的确，人类寿命很短，但比起其他物种也算长的了。很多精灵排斥人类，不过我还好，毕竟我本身也带一点人类血统。”

洛里突然觉得精灵的日子也不好过，尤其是这个血统不纯的小家伙。

倒是吉鲁一副很看得开的样子：“从生物学的角度讲，杂交后代不是比纯种更具优势吗？”

“……你怎么不考虑生殖隔离。”洛里默默感叹着精灵的与时俱进。

“对于万能的精灵族来说，那根本不是问题。”吉鲁信心十足地看着他，“我也明白这个提议太突然了，所以我会给你几天时间考虑，这期间我就住在这儿。”

口气笃定的好像他一定会同意似的。

“你要去哪儿？”

洛里换好衣服准备出门，吉鲁拍拍翅膀飞过来。

“跟朋友约好了，吃饭加看电影。”

吉鲁坐在他帽衫的帽领边缘：“走吧！”

“我不能带你去。”

“为什么不能？”

“我该怎么向别人解释你的存在？”

“放心吧，除了你，其他人是看不见我的，也听不见我说话。”

洛里默许了，反正轻的很。

一路上吉鲁都很老实，见到科斯切尔尼之后开始不安分。

“Laurent Koscielny，出生于1985年9月10日，是你目前最亲密的朋友。”吉鲁趴在他耳边，“想知道他的小秘密吗？比如说第一次——”

“不，我不想。”

“电影不是你选的么，”科斯切尔尼皱起眉，“又不想看了？”

“看。刚才那句不是对你说的。”

科斯切尔尼担忧地把手搭在他的额头上：“没烧啊，怎么还说胡话呢？”

“……去吃饭吧。”食物应该能堵住这个小家伙的嘴。

看菜单的时候，吉鲁飞下来挡住他的视线：“我要吃这个，这个，还有这个！”

“你先不要说话。”

“Hugo。”科斯切尔尼放下菜单，“你对我有意见可以直说。”

“抱歉，但我真的不是针对你。”

吉鲁呆在他的左手边，时不时从他盘子里挑点喜欢的。

眼看着小家伙又盯上了科斯切尔尼的盘子，洛里赶紧把他揪了回来。

“你今天吃的有点多吧？”科斯切尔尼狐疑地看着他。

“饿了而已。”洛里多拿了一张纸巾放在手上，吉鲁满足地擦了擦嘴。

进了电影院，吉鲁抱着爆米花啃得很开心。然而灯一灭、音乐一响起，小家伙立刻又钻进他衣服里。

没过几分钟他就被挠的坐不住了，只好起身离开。

吉鲁终于爬出来透了口气：“里面太吵了。”

洛里给科斯切尔尼发了信息，说是有事先回去。

科斯切尔尼回他：「你今天是不大对劲，注意休息。」

“你们俩还挺有默契。”吉鲁酸溜溜地说。

接下来的几天洛里慢慢习惯了吉鲁的存在。

比如早晨起来会多准备一片吐司和牛奶；外出时不用发胶，因为吉鲁偶尔会趴在他头上；在外面吃饭会另点一份儿童套餐。

工作的时候吉鲁一般不会打扰他，而是去研究他桌面上的书；休息的时候吉鲁会靠在他身上一起看电视，有时还会要求零食和水果。

洛里有一点担心：“你吃这些乱七八糟的东西没关系吗？”

“我们也会点外卖。”吉鲁理所当然地回应着他的惊讶，“精灵族虽然与世隔绝，但从来不与时代脱节，融入人类社会还是很简单的。”

晚上他没有再被嗡嗡声吵醒，这几天他都睡的很沉，虽然总有一种被谁抱在怀里的错觉。

今天吉鲁的状态明显不对劲。

脸色不好，吃东西也没什么胃口，翅膀也有点耷拉着。

洛里勾起手指碰碰他：“你还好吗？是不是吃坏肚子了？”

吉鲁有气无力地摇头：“我的时间不多了。”

洛里感觉心脏一下子被揪紧，可是又不知道该怎么办：“我能做些什么？”

“你不愿意就算了。”吉鲁勉强地笑了笑，“不用担心，时间到了我只是会回到精灵的领地而已。”

洛里想起吉鲁来找自己的理由，这几天一直没再提过，他差点给忘了。

看在精灵一族濒临灭绝、这个小家伙既可怜又可爱的份上，他觉得自己应该帮这个忙。预计和捐精差不多，而且对方是精灵也不用担心后续可能引发的伦理问题。

“就这一次。”

吉鲁的眼睛瞬间放光：“真的？你答应了？！”

“嗯，不过你这个样子……”

“这个好办，我把节电模式关掉就行啦。”

吉鲁身上猛地亮起一阵强光，晃得他不得不闭上眼。等他再睁开的时候，被眼前这个比自己还高的裸男吓了一大跳。

“你……怎么这么高？”他原以为会是娇小一些的体型。

吉鲁无辜地眨眨眼：“精灵族本来就高啊。”嗓音也变得低沉。

洛里重新打量着吉鲁：脸很漂亮，还自带柔光，跟电影中塑造的精灵形象有几分相似；翅膀没了；身材也很——他的视线往下一扫，又马上收了回来。

他不想对那个“异于常人”的东西发表任何评价。

“那我们开始吧。”吉鲁笑着揽住他。

洛里的心开始狂跳：“我还没做好心理准备……”毕竟跟他预想的可爱型相去甚远。

“你什么也不用准备，放轻松，剩下的交给我。”

吉鲁开始亲吻他，依次落在额头、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊、耳朵，最后是嘴唇，小心翼翼地像是在进行某种仪式。

然后他整个人都被抱了起来。

洛里突然有点后悔，不过好像已经来不及了。

前戏做的很充分，他甚至有些沉醉其中。

直到某个不该被触及的部位感受到了液体的触感，他才回过神来，试图推开吉鲁。

“不是……反了吧？”

“什么反了？”吉鲁不解地看着他，但并没有停下动作。

“这么做没有意义……唔！”他感觉到了手指，“你想要孩子，但问题是我不可能怀孕啊！”

“没试过怎么知道不行。”

“这可是常识！停，停下，先别动……”

感觉越来越奇怪了。洛里咬住手指，尽量避免发出声音。

吉鲁压上来的时候握住了他的手：“我布下了结界，别人不会听到的。我喜欢你的声音，让我听听吧。”

洛里觉得很丢脸。

他不仅叫的很大声，而且还哭了；最后瘫在床上还是吉鲁把他抱进浴室、再抱出来。

大概已经把这辈子的脸都丢光了。

“Hugo，你很棒。”吉鲁兴奋地把耳朵贴在他的肚子上，“我们一定会有一个非常健康的宝宝。”

洛里甚至没力气骂他，只恨不得能有一本《生殖生理学》把这个笨蛋砸醒。

“奇怪，怎么没动静。”

……有动静才怪。

“我不知道你们精灵是什么构造，反正人类男性是无法怀孕的。”洛里无奈地说。

而吉鲁脸上的失望刺痛了他。

他很生气，但又觉得没必要跟一个缺乏常识又不听人说话的笨蛋精灵生气。

“好了，该做的也做了，你该回去了。”

“可是……”

“抱歉让你失望。”

“我不是这个意思。”吉鲁真诚地看着他，眼中是说不清的情绪。

这双蓝眼睛很漂亮，可惜他恐怕再也没有机会见到了。

“Hugo，我——”

空气中只剩下飘散的光点，什么也没有留下。

就像什么也没有发生过一样。

除了次日早晨他又多烤了一片吐司。

洛里出门丢垃圾的时候，发现空了许久的隔壁在搬家。

出于礼貌，他准备去打个招呼。

背对他的高个子男人看起来应该是新住户，他走过去对方刚好转过身——微尖的耳朵，自带柔光的脸漂亮得不像人类。

“……Ollie？”他的声音在颤抖。

“对，是我。”吉鲁笑起来，仿佛天空都会为之放晴。

“先生，麻烦您签一下这个。”

洛里趁着吉鲁低头签字的工夫跑回了家。

本已平复的心境陷入了混乱。他想起和小精灵相处的点滴，也想起自己曾有多丢脸。直觉告诉他，吉鲁以这幅样子出现肯定不是好事；而他此刻雀跃的心情又明显是在期待着什么。

“Hugo！”吉鲁的呼声和敲门声一同响起，“门是关不住我的，你再不开门我就自己进来了啊。”

紧接着就真的推门进来了，洛里明确记得自己是反锁了门的。他下意识地往后退，也没逃过吉鲁冲上前抓住他的手。

“Hugo，我爱上你了。我要带你回去接受精灵的祝福。有没有孩子不重要，不过我相信多试几次总会成功的。”

洛里被说懵了。他稍事思考才找到反驳的点：

“跟次数没有关系，从根本上就是不可能的。”

“精灵的词典里没有不可能。”吉鲁神秘地眨眨眼，“有很多种秘药，总有一款适合你。”

洛里不说脏话，但他现在只想说：“滚。”

吉鲁乖乖地退到门口：“那我先去收拾一下，随时欢迎你来找我。当然你不来我也会来找你的。这一次我能呆很久，一直呆到你愿意跟我回去。”

洛里目送着吉鲁的飞吻消失在门后，他应该是被难缠的家伙缠上了。

fin.


End file.
